Why Itachi Why?
by Sesshygirl300
Summary: its about how sasuke is in love with his brother but he cant seem to tell him, but wait one night he see's someone in itachi's bed, who is it, read to find out.....
1. Why do i have this feeling for you?

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the characters, or anything else it all belongs to kishimoto....sadly.

Ok this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice, and I hope you enjoy it

_Oh!! itachi please harder, itachi started to suck on sasuke's nipples, "harder" said sasuke,then itachi started to move down more, and pulled off sasuke's pants, and saw that, sasuke, was really hard_

_from the pleasuring he was giving him, then he started to suck on sasuke's hard cock, and sasuke started to buck his hips in the air, then itachi said," sasuke are u ready" sasuke said "yes itach I'm ready please stick _

_your cock in me" itachi stood up, and pulled down his pants, and his big hard cock popped out, sasuke was amazed at how big it was, he had never seen it before, itachi got sasuke in the right position, itachi _

_told sasuke to suck on his fingers, and sasuke did, then itachi took his out of sasuke's mouth, and stuck one finger into sasuke, sasuke moaned" ITACHI!!" itachi new that sasuke was feeling so much pleasure so he put two_

_other fingers in sasuke, sasuke moaned very loudly, itachi took his fingers out of sasuke, then he put his cock on the entrance of sasuke's whole, sasuke said"itachi please stop teasing me, stick your cock in me i want it _

_so much, then itachi pushed his cock inside of sasuke very slowly, then he started to go harder, sasuke was moaning as itachi was fucking him, sasuke was thinking"i love my brother so much"itachi started to push harder in sasuke, sasuke couldn't take it anymore"itachi I'm about to cum" itachi started to pump sasuke's cock while he was still fucking sasuke"sasuke I cant hold it in any longer I'm gunna cum to"itachi pushed a little more times,_

_and pumped sasuke before they both cummed everywhere on sasuke's bed, sasuke was so tired and breathing hard, so was itachi, they laid next to each other on the bed, "itachi, I love u" itahci looked at sasuke with his _

_, black eyes and said"sasuke I love you to, no one else in the world can have you, except me"_

Sasuke woke up, and was sweating very heavily, he looked at his bed and saw that he had an erection, he thought to himself, "why itachi why do u make me like this", sasuke was about to get up out of the bed, but his brother came in his room, "sasuke shut up, with all that screaming ,people have to go to school u know" sasuke sat there in his bed, with a shocked face"i'm sorry itachi I was having a nightmare"itachi looked at sasuke"well keep it quiet "then he left the room, sasuke thought to himself,"i love itachi" then sasuke remembered his little friend that was in his bed, and he went to the bathroom, to relieve himself, he came walking out of the bathroom, when he saw itachi walking up the stairs, he tried to run to his room but he tripped, and itachi saw him "what are u doing sasuke" said itachi. "I w...w....was just using the bathroom itachi"said sasuke, itachi looked at sasuke with

a dum look, and shook his head "stupid little brother" sasuke blushed, but hid his face soItachi wouldn't see his face, itachi walked back into his room, with a expressionless face, sasuke looked down, and saw that he had gotten another erection "damn, not again" he said, he went to his room after he had finished, he laid in his bed and thought to himself "itachi when will you notice, that I love you, even though were brothers, the love that I share for you is strong" sasuke sat up in his bed and walked towards his dresser, and pulled out his family album, and turned to a picture of itachi, and stared at it for awhile "itachi why don't you notice my love" then sasuke looked down and saw that he had another erection" damn I'm not going to the damn bathroom again" so he stayed in his room, he went to his door to make sure it was locked, he laid down on his bed and pulled out his cock, and

started to pump it, he looked at the picture he had of itachi, and started to pump harder on his cock, he rubbed the tip multiple times, he pumped himself multiple times then he had thought of itachi one last time then , he cummed everywhere on his bed, and a little on his stomache, he became limp and, and was breathing really hard, he thought" itachi why do you always make me like this" then he went back to the restroom to wash off and take a shower, he got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror, "does he not love me because of the way I look" then he dried himself off, and went back to his room, as he was walking he heard noises coming from itachi's room, so he peaked through a crack in the door, and saw itachi in the room with another person, some other person with long blond hair.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh!! Itachi please don't do that it hurts, said the blond, itachi said "shut up" and started to suck on his pink nipples, he said" well if you don't like it deidara, then why are your nipples getting hard" then the blond blushed and looked away from itachi , itachi started to lower himself down and he looked at deidara's cock "my, my deidara, you're so hard" then he started to stroke on deidara's cock" please itachi, please fuck me now" deidara said beggingly "ok, then", itachi put deidara in a good position, and pushed his hard cock inside of deidara"AHH!!!" deidara screamed, itachi started to go deeper and faster in rhythm with deidara,then he hit deidara's prostrate"ITACHI!!!" deidara screamed out, he knew that he had hit deidara's spot, he started to hit it again, and again"I'm about to cum"said deidara, that's when itachi started to pump deidara's cock, at the same rhythm as he was fucking him"I'm about to cum to" said itachi, itachi pushed a little bit more, before he cummed , and so did deidara. "itachi that was so good,I love you so much"said deidara,"I love you to said itachi, as he kissed deidara"._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke closed the door back with tears running down his face, he ran to his room, and cried the rest of the night thinking" itahci doesn't love me, he never did, why did I even bother" sasuke slowly closed his eyes, and fell to sleep, with a scattered mine, about itachi.

I hope you guys liked it please, give me lots of reviews, and please be nice, sorry that it was so short the next chapter will be longer, i hope!! TTFN!!!


	2. The feeling of love is pain

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the characters, or anything else it all belongs to kishimoto....sadly.

Sasuke woke up the next morning still thinking about what happened the previous night, he got out of bed and got his clothes , and went to the bathroom to take a shower, when he was walking he saw itachi coming out of his room, he looked itachi in the eyes, and blushed but he looked away.

He didn't want itachi to know that he had saw what he did the other night, so sauke walked into the bathroom, and took a shower. He got ready for school, he dressed in his usual clothing , and went to school, by jumping on building to building.

When he got to school, his friends were waiting for him "her sasuke-kun, I made you some brownies" said the pink haired girl named sakura, "hey sakura did you make me some too "said the little yellow haired boy named naruto" no I didn't naruto, so bequiet"said sakura while she punched naruto in the head"

Ow!, sakura why did you do that" cause I don't like you naruto" said sakura, sasuke looked at his friends and shook his head saying in his thoughts "how did I get put on a team like this", they all walked to class together. When they got there the bell had just rung so they all got there just in time.

During the day there class was learning about how to concentrate your chakra on your feet so you can walk on water, so they had class outside. All day while they were outside ' sasuke leaned against a tree and watched the children as they attempted to focus their chakra on their feet while walking across the pond, then"sasuke-kun your up next' said iruka-sensei, "focus your chakra" he said, sasuke focused his chakra and in about a couple steps he stepped across the pond"very good sasuke-kun" said iruka-sensei.

When sasuke was done he walked back to the school, and went to the bathroom, as he walked to the bathroom he thought"itachi, why do you torture me like this, I'm so stupid for falling in love with you". He walked in the bathroom, and looked to see if anybody was in there, he walked in one of the stalls, he stated to cry, and was thinking. "itachi, no matter, what you do or who you do, I will always love you".

Sasuke dried off his face and left the bathroom, he walked to class, and he went throught the rest of the day, saying nothing. "Hey sasuke do you wanna come with me and kakashi sensei to go get some ramen, at ichiraku's ramen shop", said naruto. "No, naruto!" said sasuke, "why not sasuke, c'mon you know you like ramen!!" naruto said , "I said no naruto, so leave me alone" said sasuke.

Naruto looked at sasuke funny "ok, then bye sasuke". Sasuke walked home, and thought about itachi the whole time. When he got home he saw that blonde headed boy in his kitchen, sitting at the table with itachi talking. Sasuke looked at the blonde headed dude and said" Who the fuck are you". Deidara answered" well I'm deidara, but you can call me dei-chan".

Sasuke said " I'll just call you deidara", "ok then sasuke-kun" said deidara. "So what are you doing in my house, and itachi, wheres mom and dad?"said confused sasuke. "Mom and dad are on a mission trying to stop orochimaru from killing the kazikage in the sand village, they will be back in a month" said itachi, and deidara will be living with us, for the next couple of weeks cause his parents went on the same mission with mom and dad, ok sasuke" said itachi.

Sasuke looked pissed off, and said , "ok", and went up to his room, he laid in his bed and thought "itachi, your making this worse, for me, now I have to see that dude every fucking day". Sasuke smelled food , so he walked into the kitchen and saw deidara cooking, he said"hey sasuke-kun, what do you want for dinner" sasuke looked at him funny and said"anything's fine". "Where is itachi" said sauke, "oh he's in his room sleeping, so don't wake him up" said deidara.

Sasuke walked up to deidara, and looked at him top to bottom, and thought"Pfft! What could itachi possibly like about this dude". Deidara saw sasuke looking at him, and blushed a little" what are you looking at sasuke-kun". Sasuke realized he was still looking down at deidara"ummm….. nothing, I was just.. ummm….forget about it I'm going back upstairs" sasuke was walking away, he wanted to go upstairs and cry.

But he felt deidara grab his arm, he said "let go of me" and he had a few tears coming down his face already. "What's wrong sasuke-kun" said deidara. "nothing, let go of me!!!" sasuke said. Deidara grabbed sasuke to him, and kissed him, so gently, sasuke, was shocked"I don't want these lips to touch mine, I want itachi" sasuke said, but he didn't know that he said in out loud.

"So you love my itachi" said deidara. Sasuke looked so scared" no I don't", deidara said "well I'll just go tell him then". "NO!! " said sasuke. "Well if you don't love him then you don't mind me telling him, cause if you don't you wouldn't be trying to stop me from telling him" said deidara. "k, I do love him, but please don't tell him" said sasuke beggingly. Deidara looked at sasuke "well if you don't want me to tell him, then you have to have sex with me everyday, until I get tired of you". Sasuke looked at him with tears full of tears" o…ok deidara".

Deidara said"ok, tomorrow, when itachi goes to work, we will have a little fun". "but I have school tomorrow" said sasuke. "Well you'll just tell your brother that your sick , and you caught a cold from one of your friens, if you don't I will tell him". Deidara kissed sasuke passionately, and his tounge swirled around in sasuke's mouth, sasuke thought"what have I done".Deidara looked at sasuke and told him that he could go, and sasuke left the kitchen and went to his room, he cried until it was dinner time, when they were at the dinner table, sasuke saw that deidara cooked itachi's favorite food, steak, so they ate there dinner, they really didn't say that much, he went back to his room, and cried some more thinking" itachi, I can't tell you what deidara is doing , if I do then you will find out I love you" he thought about that the rest of the night, and he slowly fell to sleep, with tears running down his face, and his eyes red as can be.

Ok that was good I hope, you guys liked it, it was a surprising twist I know, but I'll have the next chapter up soon, and that one will be a thriller. TTFN!!!!


	3. What have I done?

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the characters, or anything else it all belongs to kishimoto....sadly.

Sasuke woke up the next morning, and itachi walked in his room, "sasuke aren't you going to school today" sasuke looked at him with a sick face "no itachi, I feel sick I think I caught a cold". Itachi walked over to sasuke and felt his head( sasuke had rubbed a hot water towel on his head before itachi came in the room)sasuke blushed, but looked away. Itachi looked at sasuke a little worried" hey you really do have a cold, do you want me to stay home with you today sasuke".

Sasuke looked surprised, when he saw the worried look on his brother's face"itachi are you serious?" Itachi started to get a serious face "umm… I meant….umm….. deidara will stay home with you today sasuke bye, and have a great day with deidara" itachi ran out the room really fast. Sasuke heard the door closed, and he knew that itachi was gone, and his nightmare was just beginning, so he looked down and saw that he had an erection, from when itachi was touching on him.

He sighed, and heard someone coming up the stairs, he knew it was deidara. Deidara walked into the room with a plate full of food like eggs, ham, sausage, and pancakes, he said" here sasuke-kun, sasuke looked at deidara with a puzzled face" umm.. I thought you said… we… were…oh never mind." Deidara looked at sasuke and whispered in his ear" oh little sasuke, this is just the beginning of the day, wait till later, when your finish with your breakfast".

When he said that it sent shivers down sasuke's spine, sasuke thought"why did I have to get into this mess".After sasuke had finished his meal, deidara had stayed there the whole time in his room watching him as he ate. Deidara looked at sasuke and kissed him on the lips, he was about to put his tongue in sasuke's mouth but sasuke resisted, then deidara let go and said" are you sure about what you just did sasuke, I can call itachi write now" he pulled out his phone.

"NO!!" cried sasuke, "ok, then let me kiss you" said deidara. Deidara slowly approached sasuke, and kissed him, this time sasuke allowed deidara to explore in his mouth, as deidara was swirling tongue's with sasuke, sasuke was thinking" I don't want to feel his tounge on mine I want itachi's". deidara broke the kiss and said " my, my sasuke-kun you're a good kisser".

Deidara stood up and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, he said" sasuke I want you to pleasure me with your mouth, and if you don't I will call itachi". Sasuke looked at deidara, with tears running down his face "ok deidara". Sasuke walked up to deidara and got on his knees and started to suck on deidara's cock, deidara started to moan" oh sasuke-kun you're so skilled with your mouth, please suck me faster and harder". Sasuke started to suck faster, and harder, and sasuke didn't like what he was doing at all , he had so many tears running down his face. "Sasuke I'm about to cum said, and I want you to swallow all my cum" said deidara.

Deidara cummed inside of sasuke's mouth and sasuke swallowed all of it whole, with no spills "very good sasuke-kun" said deidara. " Now sasuke , get on the bed and spread out your legs and arms" said deidara with an eveil smile. Sasuke did as he was told, deidara came over by sasuke and started to lick on sasuke's nipples, then he bit on them lightly, sasuke moaned in pain and in pleasure" why do I feel pleasure, I'm getting hard" sasuke thought. Deidara, started to kiss him on his neck, and left marks on his neck, sasuke moaned in pleasure, with tears still running down his face.

Deidara started to kiss down sasuke's body until he got to sasuke's cock, and started to suck on it very fast, sasuke thought " he is good, but I still want itachi to do all these things to me why does, stuff always happen to me". Deidara started to suck harder and lick the tip of sasuke's cock, sauke started to buck his hips, in the air, he knew that he was close to cumming, he said" I…I..I'm about to cum". Sasuke cummed all into deidara's mouth" wow sasuke you cummed a lot, you must have really enjoyed it" said deidara. Sasuke looked at deidara, with red puffy eyes, " no I didn't like it, I could never like it, I might have cummed, but it was through force".

Deidara looked at sasuke with an evil smile" I know you're not fussing with me sauke-kun, I know you like it, cause if you didn't I will have to call itachi and "NO!!" sasuke stopped deidara right before he could finish the sentence" yes deidara I liked it, I liked it a lot" said sasuke with tears still running down his face.

Deidara looked at sauke pleased with what he had, said, and said sasuke go get yourself cleaned up, he put on his clothes, and left the room to go downstairs and cookbefor itachi got home. Sasuke went in to the bathroom, to take a shower. While he was showering the sweat and little cum from his body he thought of itachi, and what itachi told him this morning "sasuke do you wan't me to stay home with you" that very sentence that itachi said started to run throught sasuke's head over and over again, sasuke couldn't take anymore, he wanted to tell itachi that he loved him but he couldn't.

He thought that itachi wouldn't have loved him the same way, that itachi would just reject him, and never speak to him again, because of the brotherly love that he had for him, he pondered over that thought while he finished taking his shower. When he was done he got out and dried himself off, he left out the bathroom, and went downstairs to see that his brother was kissing deidara, sasuke looked so heart broken when he saw it. "Hey sasuke" said itachi. "Hey" said sasuke. "Are you feeling any better, sasuke, I hope you are cause I told deidara to make some soup tonight" said itachi. Sasuke looked surprised when he heard that his brother told deidara to do that" he said thanks while hiding his blushing face from itachi.

They ate their dinner and sasuke went up to his room, and thought, I wonder what tomorrow will be like, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

_Itachi stripped Sasuke off, stripped himself off, and crashed his lips against Sasuke's, hungrily eating them. "Mmmm… Itachi…" Sasuke moaned as Itachi went down to suck onto his throat again "Ah!" Sasuke arched his back a little as Itachi sucked on his nipple, twisting the other making them hard as his penis which was fully erect._

_Getting in between Sasuke's legs, Itachi sucked on his penis, very hard, making Sasuke feel so dizzy and pleasurable. He played with the tip of his penis a lot, making Sasuke moan and groan. "Itachi… not there… I'm going to… AH!!" Sasuke came quick in Itachi's mouth as Itachi swallowed it up, licking Sasuke up clean. Sasuke was tired but not done, and Itachi was not done either. Once Itachi was about to slip a finger inside, Sasuke quickly shook his head. "No! No! Itachi… don't… I'm already ready so just fuck me right now!" Sasuke quickly said. "Please…"_

_Itachi, turned on by his brother's words, asked, "Are you sure? "Sasuke quickly nodded, so sure. Itachi sighed but obeyed his request and started putting in his penis slowly… too slowly. "Itachi! Go faster please!" Sasuke yelled. Knowing that Sasuke really meant this, Itachi slammed his cock inside, thrusting in and out of him immediately with a fast pace. "Ugh! Yes.. More! Itachi…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother, sighing with relief and pleasure as he felt his insides burn and stretch with his brother inside them. "Itachi I'm about to cum said sasuke" said sasuke. "Me too" said itachi. Then itachi gave sasuke one last push before they both came everywhere on sasuke's bed._


	4. It feels right but it feels so wrong

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the characters, or anything else it all belongs to kishimoto....sadly.

This is chapter 4, I hope you like it, and chapter 5 will be up soon.

_________________________________________________________________

Sasuke woke up the next morning, and itachi walked in his room, "sasuke are you feeling better". Sasuke muttered with a faint voice" yes itachi, but I still have a slight headache, can I stay home again today". Itachi looked at his little brother with a worried face"ok".

Itachi came over to sasuke's bed and sit on the edge; he looked at his brother kindly and said so softly" sasuke I really hope you feel better".

Sasuke blushed and hid his face in the pillows. Itachi got up of his bed fast and said" bye sasuke-kun, I will see you tonight" with a happy expression.

Sasuke looked at the door for a while, his face as red as ever, he thought" does itachi seem a little bit more caring or is it just me".

He just smiled and laid his head on his pillow wondering what his day in hell would start out like. He heard those light footsteps coming up the steps, and he knew it was deidara.

Deidara came upstairs with a plate of pancakes and some milk, he waited till sasuke finished, he said"sasuke did you like the breakfast"!

Sasuke looked satisfied, but scared and replied, "Yes, it was great". Deidaralooked at sasuke with a evil little smirk, and said "sasuke are you ready'. Sasuke looked scared and said" yes deidara". Deidara got on sasuke and started to kiss him, sasuke didn't really put up much of a fight, because he knew that he couldn't.

Sasuke just laid there, as deidara sucked on his soft pink nipples, he moaned "Ah!...Nn!.an..".

Deidara said"looks like you like it". Sasuke didn't say anything but "yes", because he knew if he said no it would be troublesome. Next Deidara started to kiss all over sasuke's body, sasuke moaned everytime he touched him, he thought"why am I getting so excited, over this I feel pleasure but I still want it to be itachi".

Deidara pulled down sasuke's pants; he saw that sasuke was only hard a little, so he started to lick the tip of sasuke's cock.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure and in sadness"Nn!..Ah..An.'. Deidara just looked at sasuke and took his whole cock in his mouth.

Sasuke said"AH!!..Nn..Mmm…", deidara knew that he liked it so deidara, started to move in a pattern from licking the tip of sasuke's cock, to sucking it whole in his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but cry and moan, as his cock was being devoured. Sasuke said in a faint voice "I'm c…cu…cumming." Sasuke cummed all in deidara's mouth, deidara swallowed it whole.

Deidara looked at sasuke and kissed him gently, with his tounge in sasuke's mouth, then he stuck one of his fingers in sasuke's whole. Sasuke screamed out in pain"AH!"

Deidara looked at sasuke and said" sauke I'm just getting you ready for me", sasuke looked at him with tears in his eyes "yes deidara".

That's when deidara stuck his seconed finger in sasuke , sasuke screamed this time but not as loud, when deidara saw that sasuke was enjoying it(which he wasn't) he stuck his third finger in making sasuke moan, and screamed very loudly.

Deidara said "sasuke I think you're ready for me", sasuke looked at him scared at what was about to happen.

Then deidara put his hard cock at the entrance of sasuke's whole, and he stuck it in him.

Sasuke moaned at the pain that he was getting. Deidara started to go in and out of sasuke, sasuke moaned in the pain and the pleasure.

Deidara kept on using the same rhythm for about five minutes, then he started to kiss sasuke, sauke didn't fight it.

Deidara swirled his tounge around sasuke's tounge, then he hit sasuke's prostrate, sasuke moaned loudly, as deidara knew that he had hit that spot, so deidara kept on hitting it again and again Sasuke moaned" Ah..! Mn!!... Nn.."

Deidara knew that he was on the verge of cumming, so did sasuke, so deidara started to pump sasuke's cock at the same rhythm as he was fucking sasuke "I'm about to cum" said young sasuke "me too" said deidara, sasuke then cummed everywhere on deidara's hands and on there stomache's.

Deidara couldn't take then walls of sasuke inside's closing on his cock, so he cummed all of his fluid in to sasuke, sasuke threw his head back in pleasure as he felt deidara's hot fluid's enter his hot whole.

Sasuke collapsed on top of deidara, and thought with tears running down his face" no, Im not a virgin anymore, I wanted to lose my virginity to itachi".

Deidara got up and went in the bathroom to go wash off, while sasuke was still in his room he thought" why did I have to lose my virginity to that man", he got up slowly, and squeaked in pain, as his backside was hurting him, he thought" how am I going to explain this to itachi, if he asks me what's wrong".

Sasuke just looked as deidara got out of the bathroom looking cleaned and refreshed" hey sasuke-kun we will continue this tomorrow" said the feisty deidara.

Sasuke looked at him and said" ok" in defeat. Sasuke heard the door open and got his clothes off the floor and ran to the bathroom. He got in shower to clean the cum and sweat off, he thought " if itachi ever finds out, he will never talk to me again".

Sasuke just got out of the shower, cleaned himself up and walked downstairs, he saw that deidara was looking at itachi with a sad face"itachi, I'm so sorryi forgot to cook dinner, because I was trying to take care of sasuke all day cause of his cold". Sasuke looked at deidara and said under his breath" damn liar". Itachi looked at deidara with warm loving eyes and said " it's ok deidara we can go to ichiraku's ramen shop, I'll pay for it".

Sasuke looked at his brother with surprised look," hey little bro, does that's sound good to you, itachi walked over to sasuke and plucked him on the forehead", sasuke said " yeah its fine with me, and stop doing that I hate when you do that" even though sasuke knew that he loved when his brother did that.

They went to ichiraku's ramen shop, when they walked in sasuke saw naruto sitting there eating his favorite bowl of ramen with kakashi sensei.

"Hey sasuke how are you feeling" said naruto. "fine naruto" said sasuke.

Sasuke sit next to naruto and itachi sat next to kakashi, and deidara.

Itachi, kakashi and deidara were laughing at a joke that deidara told.

Sasuke was getting jealous that itachi was laughing with those two people, even though he knew that he is the only one who knows his brother the best.

Sasuke was paying too much attention to itachi that he didn't know that naruto was calling his name" hey sasuke" said naruto.

"Oh sorry naruto I was just thinking about something" said jealous sasuke.

Naruto looked at sasuke and said" do you want to talk about it".

Sasuke said "no naruto not now, I will tell you later". Naruto said "ok", and went back to his eating his ramen.

Later that night about 9:00, they left the ramen shop, and waved to naruto and kakashi, saying "Bye!!".

They got home about 9:30, because they walked instead of jumping off the buildings.

They all walked upstairs, and said goodnight to each other, deidara said goodnight to sasuke, and whispered in his ear" you can go to school tomorrow sasuke".

Sasuke looked surprised, and smiled and said" thank you" because he knew that deidara could change his mind anytime.

He walked into his room, and laid on his bed thinking" I'll tell naruto tomorrow about my little problem, I hope he understands", and with those words he gently fell into a sleep, and dreamed about what would happen the next day.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ok that, was the 4 chapter, I hope you liked it, please review!!! TTFN!!!

P.S. Tell me in the reviews if you think that sasuke should tell naruto or not.


	5. Too much to handle

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the characters, or anything else it all belongs to kishimoto....sadly.

This is chapter 5, I hope you like it, and chapter 6 will be up soon.

I have added a new character, and it's my own made up one. This one is going to have a little Sasuke x Naruto fluff and some Naruto x OC fluff , sorry about the sasunaru, but I wanted to put lots of drama in this chapter, hope u like it.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sasuke woke up the next morning; Itachi walked in his room "Sasuke you're going to school today, you can't miss anymore days" sasuke blushed "ok itachi".

Itachi got up and left out of the room, and while he was leaving he whispered "I'm so glad you're feeling better", itachi thought sasuke didn't hear him but he did. Sasuke said "did itachi say what I thought he said".

So sasuke got out to his bed, and walked to the bathroom, and took a shower, and thought should I tell naruto about my problem, maybe I shouldn't, but he's my best friend and I trust him, and he trust me, so I will tell him"

Sasuke finished his shower and went downstairs, to eat his breakfast, but he didn't, want to see deidara's face so he grabbed a granola bar out the pantry in the kitchen and ran out the house.

As sasuke was walking to where they had to meet kakashi-sensei, which was usually always late, and he spotted naruto trying to fight a kid over a nice looking shiny kunai, sasuke looked at the kunai thought it was nice so he snuck up on both of the boys and took the kunai, right out of their hands and was jumping off the buildings with it swinging it threw his fingers.

Naruto shouted " Sasuke give that back' and the other kid said" hey don't take that kunai, it's supposed to be me and naruto fighting over the kunai together" he blushed when he heard what he said , and looked at naruto, who was still looking at sasuke with hate filled eyes, the boy sighed, and continued with the chasing after sasuke. Sasuke thought" I wonder what's so cool about this kunai, it's so shiny, and made of silver, where did they get this from" sasuke continued running without looking where he was going.

He accidently ran into kakashi sensei, Kakashi-sensei looked at him and said" Yo,Sasuke what do you have there, OH!, I've been looking for my kunai everywhere" he took it from sasuke and said "thanks" .

Sasuke saw naruto and the boy coming behind him, they stopped to and naruto said" kakashi-sensei, give me the kunai please", kakashi looked at naruto with a serious face and said" no".

Naruto turned into his sexy harem jutsu and went upo to kakshi-sensei and said, "Please kakashi-sensei", he rubbed his hand against his face. Kakashi blushed under his mask, and poofed somewhere else.

Naruto said "Damn, that kakashi-sensei' and he turned around and looked at the boy and said "Yo, ayase come over here and meet me best friend sasuke"ayase looked at naruto and smiled, and went over to naruto "go on ayase introduce yourself, he's a little shy sasuke"said naruto.

Ayase just stood there with a shy face" ok then ayase"said naruto"sasuke this is my cousin ayase uzumaki, he's going to be living with me from now on, cus his parents….ummm…well his parents died on a mission, so im his only relative, when we were little we played all the time, but he had to move, away, but now he's back"naruto took a deep breath from the long sentence he said.

Sasuke looked at ayase, and said" hey ayase I hope we can be friends". Ayase looked at sasukee and smiled a crooked smile and said "ok, sasuke".

Sasuke looked happy, that naruto had his cousin back but he really needed to tell naruto about his problem, so he said" hey ayase can I borrow naruto for a second I have to tell him something". Ayase got a little jealous but he said "ok", and started walking towards the park, but he saw naruto and sasuke walking into the forest, so he followed them into the forest.

Sasuke walked with naruto into the forest all the way to a little pond that sasuke knew about ,sasuke said "naruto I need to tell you…umm…" naruto said"sasuke you can tell me anything you want, it's ok you can trust me".

Sasuke sighed and said "Naruto I'm in love with my brother itachi, but I can't tell him because I think he loves his boyfriend deidara , but the other day deidara found out that I loved itachi, and he forced me to have sex with him, or else he would tell itachi.

Sasuke started to cry, and naruto just looked sad for him, but at the same time he looked hurt, because he was in love with sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to naruto and started to cry on his shoulder, because he knew that naruto was the only person he could really cry in front of, but he felt naruto's body get stiff, and he heard naruto's heart, start to beat fast.

Then before sasuke knew it, naruto had sasuke pinned to the ground with both of his hands in his grasp, sasuke said" naruto what are you doing".

Naruto replied with an angry yet gentle voice and said"Sasuke why are you so stupid, why couldn't you see all these years, sasuke".

Sasuke looked at naruto with a confused face "SASUKE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" naruto screamed.

Sasuke looked so confused, but before he could respond, naruto kissed him, and sasuke blushed nut he thought "I don't want him kissing me, I'm sorry, but I only think of him as a friend, more like a brother, I have to tell him".

When naruto was finished kissing sasuke he looked in his eyes, sasuke said "naruto, im sorry but, I don't love you, the way you love me".

Naruto looked hurt, he said "I'm sorry, for forcing myself on you, it's just" a tear ran down naruto's face "I have loved you since the first day I saw you". Sasuke looked at naruto and said "I'm sorry; I just want to be friends".

Naruto looked so hurt, but he fought back the tears, and said "ok, sasuke I'm sorry".

Sasuke looked at naruto and got up to sit up straight and said "I'm glad we can just be friends". Naruto looked a little sad but, he smiled for sasuke and said "yeah, as long as were friends, I'm happy".

__________________________________________________________________________

Ayase saw everything that happened between naruto and sasuke, he ran out of the forest and ran towards the house, he opened the door, and jumped in his bed, and he cried, until his eyes were red, he thought "That stupid idiot why, why, why, couldn't he see all these years, since we were kids, why naruto why can't you see that I'm in love with you", He turned over in his bed, and drifted to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and sasuke came walking back out of the forest not really saying mush to each other, when they got out they walked to the park, it was around noon time, but they didn't see ayase. "Where is ayase at" naruto said with a very worried voice "I told him not to leave, he knows how I worry about him".

Sasuke looked at naruto and said "He probably went home, you go check on him, and I'll come with you". Naruto looked at sasuke and said "its ok sasuke you go home, itachi's probably worried sick about you".

"I doubt that" said sasuke. "Heh" naruto laughed.

"Bye" said naruto and sasuke as they walked their separate ways they waved.

When sasuke got home itachi was sitting on the couch, with deidara, they were watching the news.

"Yo" said sasuke. As soon as itachi heard sasuke's voice he jumped up and ran to sasuke and said "sasuke you almost gave me a heart attack, why are you so late" sasuke just looked surprised that itachi cared, sasuke replied "I was with naruto, and his cousin ayase".

Itachi calmed down when he heard what sasuke said. "sasuke don't ever scare me like that again ok".

"Ok" sasuke responded while lightly blushing. "I'm going to bed I'm not hungry, ok itachi goodnight' he hugged his brother, which made him blush even harder, so he ran upstairs into his room.

Sasuke thought "itachi, if I could only tell you my true feelings", then sasuke heard his door open and he saw deidara walk in the room "So sasuke I'm thinking about letting you go to school tomorrow but I don't think I should".

"Please" sasuke responded. Deidara said "maybe you can make me change my mind" deidara unzipped his pants, and said "now get down here and make me change my mind or you will just miss school tomorrow".

Sasuke said "ok" and he started to suck on deidara's cock, while fondling with his balls, deidara was breathing hard and saying "faster sasuke harder".

Sasuke hated what he was doing but all he knew was that he wanted to go to school tomorrow.

Deidara said"sasuke swallow all my cum", sasuke gave deidara's cock one more suck, and he licked the tip, and deidara cummed all in sasuke's mouth, sasuke swallowed it all.

"Hmm, you're lucky I'll let you go to school" said deidara with a chuckle.

Sasuke just sat there with tears running down his face "thank you deidara".

Sasuke heard itachi coming upstairs so he quickly jumped in his bed, and under his covers.

Itachi said "deidara I heard you scream, what's wrong?" deidara said "oh its nothing I was just coming in here to tell sasuke goodnight, and I think I stubbed my toe on the door".

Itachi said "ok" and he left the room. "Goodnight" said deidara as he left the room.

Sasuke quickly went to sleep, and dreamed of the next day.

_____________________________________________________________________

When naruto got home he was sweating because he ran to the house, when he got there he went into ayase's room, and saw that ayase was sleep.

A sigh of relief filled naruto's broken heart, he slowly walked over to ayase and kissed him on the head, but when he did, ayase rapped his arms around naruto and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto started to blush a lot, and so did ayase. Ayase was woke the whole time but he pretended like he was still sleep, so naruto thought that he thought he was kissing someone in his dream.

When naruto got up, and left the room his heart started to beat fast, and his hands started to get sweaty, he thought "What's wrong with me, I've never felt like this, before, when someone else kissed me, not even sasuke, then why did I feel that spark with ayase".

He went to go take a shower and got in his bed and thoughts of ayase and sasuke ran threw his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, do you like the new drama, or do you want me to take it out, just tell me in the reviews people.

Sorry it took so long, I have school people. TTFN!!!


	6. Hidden Love

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the characters, or anything else it all belongs to kishimoto....sadly.

This is chapter 6, I hope you like it, and chapter 7 will be up soon.

Sorry it took so long for me to update but my computer broke!!

This one is going to have a little Sasuke x Itachi fluff and some Naruto x Ayase fluff!

Sasuke woke up the next morning, he had another dream about itachi, and he looked down and saw that he was hard, so he sighed, and got out of the bed.

He got his clothes ready and went in the bathroom to take a shower, he was so happy that it was Saturday, he relieved himself in the bathroom, when he got out of the shower, he had forget his clothes in his room.

So he had to walk all the way to his room , with a towel around his waist, he was trying to walk fast and quiet so he wouldn't wake itachi and deidara, but he saw itachi come out of his room, and he got so scared.

Itachi looked at sasuke, he was lightly blushing completely, then when sasuke started to walk towards his room, itachi grabbed his wrist, and he said "hey little otouto, what do you want for breakfast, sasuke blushed when itachi grabbed his wrist.

He said "nothing aniki, I'm going out with naruto and his cousin, were going to go see a movie, and some other places today.

Itachi looked hurt, but he said "ok little otouto, have fun.

Sasuke walked into his room to get ready for today, he was very excited to be going somewhere, he was surprised that deidara was letting him go, but he knew that the only reason deidara let him go because he wanted to spend alone time with itachi.

He put on his clothes, and headed out the door, but itachi called to him and said "aniki wait!"

Sasuke stopped, and itachi walked up to him and bent down and kissed sasuke on the forehead, and said "stay safe otouto, don't make me worry".Sasuke blushed big time, and tried to hide his face, then itachi started to walk back in the house.

Sasuke said "don't worry aniki , I'll stay safe for your sake" , Itachi blushed lightly and said "ok otuoto, have fun', sasuke said "ok", and he walked out of the house, into the beautiful morning.

Naruto woke up, and went to go take a shower; he thought about the kiss that ayase gave him the previous night.

He blushed at the thought, he wondered if ayase was awoke when he gave him that kiss or was he dreaing of kissing someone else while he was asleep.

Naruto shook his head and said "no way was he awaked, ayase would never do that to me, while he was awake".

Naruto got out of the shower, and dried off, and put on his clothes, and went to go see if ayase was awake.

When he walked in the room, he saw ayase still asleep peacefully.

Naruto lightly blushed, because he had never seen ayase sleeping so peacefully, so he decided to get ayase's clothes ready for him.

He went to go look in the drawer for a shirt for ayase and he saw a little box, with a couple of words on it that said "Special Memories".

He opened it and they had a couple of pictures of ayase and his parents, then he realized that he had dropped a picture on the floor, he picked it up, and saw that it was a picture of him and ayase in the bathtub when they were little with bubbles everywhere.

He almost laughed at the picture, but he remembered that ayase was sleeping so he laughed to himself.

Naruto put the pictures back in the box, and he found ayase a cute shirt with some jeans, he laid them on his bed, and went back to his room to rest awhile, he fell asleep.

He woke up again when ayase was tapping on his shoulder, he said "huh what?" Ayase said "thanks naruto for getting my clothes ready for me.

Naruto said "no problem ayase", and he got up and said "what time is it" ayase looked at his watch and said "it's 2:30 naruto", and naruto said "come on ayase were going to be late meeting sasuke, ayase said "ok", and followed naruto outside in to the great morning.

Sasuke was waiting for naruto and ayase at least a half an hour. When naruto and ayase got there, sasuke was leaning up against a tree with his hands in his pockets. Naruto said "hey sasuke!!". Sasuke sort of thought about yesterday when he saw naruto, and blushed lightly, and said "hey naruto". Ayase saw sasuke blushing, and got a little jealous, but he held it back so naruto wouldn't get suspicious.

Sasuke said "where are we going first today, since the movie didn't start till 7:00, and it was only 3:00. Naruto said " Lets go to Ichiraku's ramen".

Ayase agreed, and said "that would be great", Sasuke said "okAyase agreed, and said "that would be great", Sasuke said "ok" with an apathetic tone.

Naruto said "ok come on guys", Naruto walked a little ahead of sasuke and ayase.

_____________________________________________________________________

AYASE POV:

Ayase thought "I wonder if I should tell naruto today or hold it in till tonight, in the house when were alone". But he wondered if naruto would love him back or would he just reject him, like sasuke rejected him, he also wondered if naruto thought about the kiss he gave him.

He wondered if naruto liked the kiss he gave him or hated it.

Ayase thought "I will tell naruto no matter how he feels, even if he hates me I will always love him" a tear went down ayase's face, but he wiped it before anyone could see it.

Then he just kept on walking until they got to ichiraku's ramen.

While naruto was walking a head he thought about the kiss that Ayase had given him, he blushed At the thought, then he felt his heart start beating faster, he wondered why this always happened to him, anytime he thought about the kiss that ayase gave him.

He thought about it for awhile, and wondered "Do I love ayase?". Then he blushed even harder at that thought "OMG, I'm in love with ayase", he always knew that he always felt different around ayase.

But he never thought it would be love, he wondered "I wonder if he loves me back, he probably doesn't even though he kissed me" Naruto grew a little sad at the thought.

So he thought " I will tell him tonight how I feel, I hope he feels the same way.

They reached Ichiraku's ramen shop, and naruto sat down and ayase sat on the left ad sasuke on the right, sasuke ordered the medium sized bowl, ayase ordered a small bowl, and naruto ordered the biggest bowl they had, the ichiraku deluxe ramen meal.

Sasuke said " naruto are you ok, why in the world would you get that big thing, it's a family meal", Naruto said " I know it is but I can eat the whole thing".

Sasuke shook his head and said "you dobe!".

Ayase said "I'm full" but half of his bowl was still full, and he had the smallest meal. Sasuke said "Ayase are you ok?" Ayase replied "I'm fine, I' just not that hungry".

Naruto started to worry even more about ayase , he said "ayase are u sure yur ok?" ayase blushed at the thought of Naruto's worrying. Ayase replplied "I'm sorry I made you worry Naruto, but I'll be outside if you need me ok"

Ayase walked out of Ichirakus Ramen Shop, and went to go sit on a bench, he thought "I always like this, anytime I'm nervous or depressed I don't eat a lot."

____________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke and Naruto came walking out of the ramen shop a couple of minutes later, Naruto still had a worried face, and Sasuke was just like " Naruto give him some air, he needs to cool off, he's probably just sad about something"

Naruto thought about, what ayase could be sad about, but nothing came to mind.

So after they left it was only 5:00, so they went to the park to go play around, and stuff, they had fun, but Ayase didn't look that entergetic like he usually was, so Naruto got even more worried, he asked Ayase " are you sure your ok?".

Ayase replied "yeah im ok".

But Naruto didn't believe him, he said "ayase were going home right now". He picked up ayase and told Sasuke " can we do this next weekend, ayase isn't feeling good, so im taking him home.

Sasuke said "ok Naruto I hope ayase feels better".

Naruto started to run towards their house, Sasuke waved at them, and walked the other way.

When sauke got home he saw that deidara's car wasn't in the front yard, so he wondered if something happened, he walked in the house, and saw itachi on the couch laying down watching a scary movie.

Sasuke walked uo to Itachi and said "Aniki are u ok!!!", Itachi replied "yeah why did u ask". Sasuke replied "where is Deidara at?".

Itachi said "We broke up", sasuke felt a little happy but at the same time he felt kind of sad for Itachi, and said "why itachi?", "Because I love someone else" Itachi replied.

"Who?" said sauke with a curious tone of voice? Itachi said "I can't tell you that little otouto, u have to guess, I'll give you a week to guess".

Sasuke got a little mad, but he wanted to really know who itachi loved, so he said "ok itachi I will try to guess". Sasuke started to walk upstairs and he lay in his bed, and wondered who else itachi could love, because he has many friends.

So sasuke fell asleep wondering who Itachi loved.

_**But little did sasuke know is that itachi knew that sasuke loved him, that's what deidara told him, so itachi thought "Little **__**otouto**__** I will let you try to guess who it is, until you find out the one I love is you.**_

**______________________________________________________________________**

Naruto opened the door, he brought ayase to his room and out him on the bed and said "Ayase what is wrong with you?" Ayase said "Nothing".

Naruto said "Ayase please tell me, whats wrong" a tear went down naruto's face, and ayase said "If I tell you, you will hate me", Naruto grabbed ayase's chin, and lookedin his eyes and said "1 I will never hate you ayase and 2 u can tell me anything u want I will understand.

Ayase said "ok naruto the reason I have been acting weird is because i…i…I love you".

Ayase started to cry, naruto was surprised he blushed and grabbed ayase's chin and he kissed ayase, and said "I love you to" ayase said "but I thought you loved Sasuke".

Naruto said "so that as you who was spying on us, well I thought I did love him ayase, but I never realized that the one who I always loved was right here by my side waiting for me to return my love.

Ayase blushed completely and said "Naruto…thank you". Naruto smiled at ayase as he kissed him again, they both fell asleep that night dreaming of wonderful thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hey guys I will have ch. 7 up soon, but pm me and ask me if you think i ended this chapter good, I was going to put a smut part for ayase and naruto but I was too tired, but if you ppl want me to I will!!!

TTFN!!!


	7. Notice my feelings

Disclaimer: ok I don't own any of the characters, or anything else it all belongs to kishimoto....sadly.

This is chapter 7, I hope you like it, and chapter 8 will be up soon.

Sorry it took so long for me to update but my computer broke!! OMG!!! I got writers block!!

This one is going to have some Naruto x Ayase fluff!!

Sasuke woke up early in the morning, it had been a week so far, and he kept on asking Itachi who he loved but he could never figure it out.

He was starting to get mad because he didn't know who Itachi loved, he even cried some nights because he thought Itachi loved someone else and was too stupid to notice his feelings.

Sasuke walked downstairs and he saw Itachi on the couch sleeping, so he ran up to Itachi and jumped on him, Itachi got so surprised he fell out of the couch, right on top of Sasuke.

When Sasuke realized that Itachi was lying on top of him, he blushed a lot, but he tried to hide it, but it didn't work that much.

Itachi sort of blushed but he hid his blushing good, Itachi got off of Sasuke and said "Sasuke are you ok, sorry I fell on you?" Sasuke just stood there and replied "it's ok Itachi; you didn't hurt me at all."

Itachi sort of put this grin on his face and said "Little ototou do you want some breakfast?"

Sasuke looked at his brother and said "Sure that would be good, I'm so hungry I could eat a deer" Itachi laughed and said "ok."

Itachi walked into the kitchen, and Sasuke sat down on the couch, and watched TV. Itachi called Sasuke and said "Sasuke what do u want for breakfast?" Sasuke looked at Itachi and said "ummm…..I want some scrambled eggs with bacon and grits!"

Itachi smiled and said "ok little ototou"

When the breakfast was cooked Itachi called Sasuke to the table, Sasuke got up and sat at the table.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and thought "maybe I should ask him, who he loves again." Itachi saw Sasuke looking at him and, he lightly blushed.

Sasuke saw Itachi lightly blush and said "Aniki why are you blushing". Itachi quickly made up a lie and said "oh I had put the grits in my mouth and they were to hot so it made my face turn kind of red." Sasuke believed Itachi, and continued to eat his breakfast.

Naruto woke up with dark brown hair in his face, he realized it was Ayase's hair; he quickly blushed, when ayase turned around, and hugged around his body. Naruto slipped from under Ayase's arms and went to his room to go get his clothes.

He walked towards the bathroom, to take a shower; he got in the tub and turned the shower on.

When he was finished he put on his clothes and went downstairs to fix breakfast for him and Ayase. When he finished he walked upstairs to bring Ayase his food, he walked in the room to see a topless Ayase. Naruto blushed at the sight of seeing Ayase with no shirt on.

Ayase said "Naruto why are you blushing is it because you saw me without my shirt on?" Naruto replied back, still blushing "No, it's because…it's …because…well forget it".

Naruto stormed out of the room still blushing. Naruto got down stairs and said to himself "Why did I do that I could have just told him, that I liked the way he looked, I've never had this shy feeling before, I really must be in love with Ayase".

Ayase came downstairs and saw Naruto putting the food on the table, and he said "Naruto, are u ok?" Naruto said "Yeah" without looking at him.

Ayase looked at Naruto, and thought that he had made Naruto mad or something, so he asked him "Naruto are you mad at me?" Naruto still didn't look at him and said "No".

Ayase grabbed Naruto's, and kissed him. Naruto blushed and pushed away from Ayase and said "why did you do that?"

Ayase replied "because you were acting weird, so I wanted to cheer you up". Naruto blushed and said "well the reason I was acting weird was because of you silly".

"Why, what did I do?" said ayase, Naruto looked at ayase, grabbed his chin, and said "Because I love you so much, it's hard for me to show my real feelings towards you".

Ayase blushed as Naruto kissed him passionately.

Sasuke put on his shoes as he left the door, to go by Naruto's house, he said bye to Itachi as he walked out the door.

Itachi whispered to himself "Sasuke please notice that I'm the one that loves you".

Sasuke was jumping off the buildings, but he thought to himself that he was going to take a shortcut to Naruto house through the park.

As Sasuke walked through the park, he thought back of when him and Naruto first met.

Sasuke remembered that he was sitting under a tree in this very park when all the other children were playing, but Naruto was the only one who came over by I'm, and started to talk to him.

From then on their friendship grew stronger and stronger.

Sasuke smiled as his mind came back to reality, he continued to walk, but his cheerful face turned to sad when he thought of how Itachi loved someone else besides him.

(At Naruto's house)

Sasuke knocked on the door but no one answered, so he knocked harder and Naruto screamed, "I'm coming".

As Naruto opened the door he saw Naruto drenched in water, and had a towel around his waist, Sasuke blushed really hard but tried to hide it, but it didn't work.

He had never seen Naruto's body before and it surprised him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and giggled, "Awwww, how cute you're blushing" said Naruto.

Sasuke said "Shutup, I'm not, it's just you surprised me ok". Naruto said ok and let Sasuke in the house.

Sasuke asked Naruto "Where's ayase?" Naruto said he was sleeping, while he walked towards his room to change his clothes.

Sasuke followed Naruto but kept his eyes closed when Naruto changed his clothes. Naruto told Sasuke that he had to tell him something very important.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to the living room, and they sat on the couch, Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and lightly blushed, but he looked at Sasuke with a straight face and said "Sasuke me and Ayase are lovers".

"Really?" said Sasuke, "Yeah" Naruto replied," he confessed to me last night, that's why he was so sad yesterday he, was mad that I had confessed to you, but I finally realized that I was in love with him"

"Ayase makes me feel happy, and whenever I see him I get a little nervous, like butterflies in my stomach, and I've never gotten that with anyone before, not even you, and when I kiss him I feel different, I feel like I'm really being loved for me"

Sasuke replied "Naruto I'm so happy for you, but…..but…" Sasuke started to cry.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" said a worried Naruto. "It's just that you have found your true love and stupid Itachi doesn't want to notice my feelings" Sasuke said as he wiped tears from his red eyes.

Naruto said "He will Sasuke he will, you just have to wait and your love will get through to him no matter what stay strong"

(Minutes later)

"Bye Sasuke" said Naruto as Sasuke walked out of the door.

Sasuke walked through the park again and thought about what Naruto said, with a smile on his face, but that smiling face turned to anger, as an all too familiar chakra came from behind Sasuke, he grabbed his kunai and shot at the opponent and missed.

The voice said "Awwwww Sasu-kun I see, you don't miss me, un!"

Ok I finally did it!!!! YAAAAY!!!! I'm sorry I gave you guys a false date about when I was going to get this ch. Out, I was writing it then all of a sudden, writers block every bit of drama I had for the story left my head!! But it all came rushing back!! Thank god!!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Please R&R!!


End file.
